Game of Thrones Season 8 E1-7
by jman007
Summary: Season 7 was great a few disappointments but here is another stab enjoy GOT season 8
1. Chapter 1

Game of Thrones

Season 8

Chapters

1\. Honor

2\. Revelation

3\. Lightbringer

4\. Battle of the Living and the Dead

5\. Born of Iron, Born of Gold, Born of Fire

6\. End Game

7\. May Your Reign Be Long

Chapter 1. Honor

Jaime Lannister rides North with the words of Olenna Tyrell echoing in his mind. As he rides North he mentally questions his love for Cersei versus her love for him. Every now and then images of Brienne pop up in his mind. "How far is too far?" He asks himself thinking about all the people that died in the Sept of Baelor. He had made many mistakes in his life and the thought of betraying the North was too offensive to him.

He had killed the Mad King for the right reason. Now he was heading North betraying Cersei for the right reason. He stops in a village and pays gold to a family for lodging for the night. Early the next morning he is off. The snow starts falling and the temperature changes. The last time it was this cold Jaime was at Winterfell with King Robert.

He stops at the inn to rest. The same inn his brother was arrested in by Catelyn Stark years ago. "I need a room for the night…" After he pays the man Jaime is stopped by four men of the Riverlands. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"You are Jaime Lannister…" Jaime's hand goes to his sword, but he is struck over the head by a man behind him.

 **White Harbor**

Daenarys and Jon stand on the deck of the ship as White Harbor comes into view, the Dragons Drogon and Rhaegal fly overhead. They are joined by Tyrion, Davos, Varys, and Grey Worm. "White Harbor…I see Lord Manderly is building a fleet…" Tyrion says looking at Jon.

"It was Sansa's idea…"

"The Dothraki should be entering the Riverlands by now…" Daenarys says.

Dany looks at Jon before leaving the deck with Missandei, "Your Grace may I have a word in private…"

He waits until she closes the door, ""I saw Jon enter your room…" She just stares at him. "…He is a bastard!"

"He is a King…"

"Was a King since he bent the knee…"

"I don't see how this is your business…"

"I'm just concerned…"

"You once told me to think about the future…And I have. Since I can't have any children I will name Jon Snow as my heir…And before you protest I can legitimize him…"

"That may help…and marrying him will gain us support from the Northern Lords…"

They disembark and meet with Lord Manderly in the main hall of White Castle. "With all due respect the Northern Lords won't like this…We made you King in the North to break away from the Iron throne and now you go and bend the knee to this white haired bitch…"

"Be careful Lord Manderly…" Jon says.

"My Lord! I do not wish to cause discord…I have not come to conquer the North…I have come to help you in your fight against the Night King…What if Jon and I married…I will name him as my heir…He will sit the Iron Throne after me…In the meantime his sister will be Queen in the North…The North can have its independence…" Jon looks at her in disbelief. Davos, Varys and Missandei are shocked by this news. Jorah and Sandor Clegane are traveling with the Dothraki to ensure they don't pillage the countryside while heading North.

Later when they are alone, "I don't want to sit on the Iron Throne…" Jon says to her in private.

"All the more reason it should go to you…You think about others before yourself…I can think of no one better to take my place…"

"And marriage you really want to marry me?"

"If you will have me…If you love me…"

Jon walks up to her and touches her chin raising her face to look at him. "I was in love once…She died before my eyes and I thought I would never find love again…It was the farthest thing from my mind…And then I met the mother of Dragons…You have filled the hole in my heart…When I am with you I feel like there is something worth fighting for…" They kiss and start removing one another's clothes. They make love on the bed.

"Has there been any word from Cersei Lannister?" Daenarys asks in a meeting with Jon, Tyrion, Sir Davos, Lord Manderly, Grey Worm, Missandei, and Varys.

"None, but I have reestablished my contacts with my little birds and spiders…It would seem the Queen has betrayed us…Euron's departure was a rouse…He is on his way to Braavos to pick up the Golden Company numbering twenty thousand strong…"

Daenarys looks at Tyrion, "Betrayed by your sister…I should have taken the city when I had the chance…First we lose the support of the Tyrells and then we lose House Martell…I am beginning to think you have been feeding your family information…"

"I have been loyal since the day you accepted me into your service…And if you do not believe me then here this…I knew she was going to betray us when I set eyes on her…I also knew she was not pregnant…A lie to keep Jaime loyal and to throw me off…"

Lord Varys speaks up, "Lord Tyrion told me in private the theory about his sister…So I sent a message to my old friend Ilyrio Mopatis…He will hire the Lost Legion on your behalf my Queen…and they will sail to Blackwater Bay…When the Golden Company arrives they face the might of the Lost Legion…The Golden Company has the reputation of never breaking a contract…The Lost Legion has the reputation of having never lost a battle…"

"Why didn't the free cities employ either of these companies to fight for them?" Daenarys asks.

"The Lost Legion is descended from a group of soldiers who once fought for the Targaryens of Old Valryia…They revere Dragons, so when the Good Masters approached them to fight they refused…As for the Golden Company they were already engaged in another contract…"

 **Riverrun**

On Cersei's orders the troops in the Riverlands were summoned back to King's Landing. Edmure Tully had been reinstated as Warden of the Riverlnds. They throw water on Jaime's face and he gets up breathing heavy, "Jaime Fucking Lannister…" Edmure Tully says with his wife Rosalin at his side who is holding their son Hoster. "The last time I saw you…you threatened to place my son in a catapult and launch him at this castle…"

"Lord Edmure…Good to see you again…"

"Not so good for you…What are you doing so far from home?"

"I am on my way North to help the King in the North and the Dragon Queen fight the war against the Night King…"

"The Night King?"

"The army of the dead…"

"I have heard this…"

"Is it true?" Rosalin asks.

"Yes my lady it is true…The dead walk the land and are coming for all of us…My sister vowed to help, but that was a lie…A rouse to placate those she considers to be her enemy…So if you will release me I will be on my way…"

Edmure looks at Rosalin, "Never trust a Lannister…" Then he looks back at Jaime.

"Can you tell me something…The Freys…who murdered all those people…"

"My niece Arya Stark…"

Jaime frowns, "Arya Stark! She is dead…"

Edmure points at a servant, "You tell him!"

"My name is Kitty Frey…I was there My Lord…All the Freys accept me Rosalin and the women were all poisoned…Then he took his face off…It wasn't Walder Frey…It was a girl…Fourteen – fifteen name days old…She has black hair and grey eyes…A round face…She said tell them who did this…She said to tell them the North Remembers…"

"My niece didn't die and if what she said is true…She was trained by the Faceless Men…So Lord Jaime! Do you still want to go North?"

"A Faceless Man…I'll be damned…" Jaime takes a step forward, "So Lord Edmure…What will you do with me…"

He raises a note, "A Raven came from Winterfell…My nephew Brandon Stark…He said you will be bought to Riverrun by my men and when that happens to please allow you to pass…So go Lord Jaime…My Men will escort you to Winterfell and make sure you get there…"

 **Castle Black**

Eddison Tollet Lord Commander of the Night's Watch stands in the main hall looking around. Remembering the good old days when all the Night's Watch had to worry about was Wildlings trying to cross the wall. Now the legends of old have returned and he had seen them with his own eyes. "Lord Commander everyone is assembled…We are ready to leave…" A man of the Watch says.

"Right let's get on with it…"

He follows the man outside and mounts his horse. Then he leads the brothers of the watch out of Castle Black to head south. As they ride a flock of crows fly overhead. Two days after they leave a shadow flies over the Castle and it is blasted by blue Dragonfire. The dead Dragon lands and the Night King dismounts it. He walks up to the burning castle, but he hears no screams. He looks down and spots the tracks leading away from the castle. So he mounts his Dragon and they fly back towards the army of White Walkers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Revelation

 **Asshai**

Milisandre walks the streets of Asshai towards the temple of fire. As she walks the people of the city stop and bow to her. Before Daenarys Targaryen liberated the Free Cities of Slaver's Bay Asshai and Braavos were the two places in Essos slavery was not tolerated. The walk from the docks is twenty blocks to the temple of fire. The doors to the temple courtyard open and when Melisandre enters Kinvara is waiting on the steps of the temple with two Priests.

"My lady…"

"Arise my daughter…You have been gone for so long I thought your fire had been put out…"

"No mother it has not…" She replies looking at Kinvara. "I was so wrong about…"

"You were wrong about Stannis Baratheon and now your faith has been shaken…"

"You found him didn't you…" The question is asked by Quaithe who joins them.

Kinvara looks at her, "Ah sister…"

"Yes I found him…He was in the North with the Night's Watch…He died and I prayed over him and he came back to life…"

"Time is up…The Wall in the west has fallen…One of Daenarys Targaryen's Dragons has died and been reborn in the service of the Night King…" She looks at Kinvara, "The Dragon needs three heads…With the blood of King you can wake the Dragon…The Lion has Dragon Blood…"

"I will tend to this to myself…" Kinvara says. She looks at Milisandre, "You will lead your sisters west my daughter…It is time…"

"I am ready…"

"Go to the castle on the sleeping Mountain the Little Lion will come to you…Then wake the Dragon…"

 **King's Landing**

Bronn awakens the next day with a woman in his arms. He gets dressed and breaks his morning meal with the Lannister men. He eats boiled eggs, fish, bread, flat cakes, and drinks ale. "My Lord…" One of the Queen's guard walks up to him. "Her Grace would like a word with you…"

Bronn follows the man then something occurs to him, "Where is Sir Jaime?"

"Sir Jaime…is...Preparing to march North with the men…"

Bronn stops, "Yeah when he is leaving?"

"Tomorrow My Lord…"

"Really…" Bronn looks around, "Look I will meet you in the throne room I am off to the privy…" The man stares at him. "Look I had a big meal this morning…An old shit like me shouldn't be eating like that…catches up with you…Go on…wait for me by the doors…"

"I will wait by the Privy…"

"Suit yourself…" Bronn starts walking, "I know I wouldn't want to be standing around smelling that…" When they reach the privy Bran spins around drawing his dagger and slits the man's throat. He hides the body in the privy and makes his way to the barracks of the gold cloaks. After stealing their armor Bronn goes to the underground exit Tyrion used during the battle of Blackwater.

 **Cersei**

"Sir Breston go find and see what is taking so long for Bronn the Blackwater to attend me…" He salutes and just as he is walking off the bells start ringing and several Lannister men enter dragging Sir Breston. "What the fuck is this?"

"We found him in the privy your Grace his neck had been slit…"

She stands up from the Iron Throne. "Find him now! Lock down the city no one leaves…I want every ship in the bay searched…"

Brothels are searched, the underground tunnels, the merchant ships in the bay are searched from top to bottom, but no one can find Bronn. Bronn had an escape plan in place ever since he Daenarys Targaryen attacked the convoy. Jaime had told him after the meeting in the Dragon-pit that he wanted to leave within a week. When Sir Breston said this Jaime was leaving tomorrow it sent off an alarm. He is rowing in a longboat towards land. There is a small dock near Rosby, where he has paid a man to keep a horse and wagon with supplies for him.

"Our men are searching your Grace, but Sir Bronn is nowhere to be found…"

"Incompetent fools all of you get out!" Cersei screams. Then she looks at Qyburn, "Tell your little birds to keep an eye out for Bronn the Blackwater…and put a bounty on his head…One hundred gold Dragons…"

"Yes your Grace, but I feel I must tell you…My little birds have flocked to Varys…When he showed himself at the Dragon-pit he sent them a message…"

"I am surrounded by traitors!"

"We still have Euron Greyjoy, the Iron Bank and the Golden Company your Grace…There is no hope for the Northerners against these White Walkers…and if they come here we can always kill Euron takes his ships and sail to the Iron Islands…"

She smiles, "Perhaps you haven't outlived your usefulness…"

 **The Dothraki**

Sir Jorah is on a hill with Sandor Naro at his side, **_"What castle is that?"_**

 ****He looks at the Dothraki and responds in his language, ** _"That is Moat Cailin…These are the marsh lands…You and I will go ahead…Tell rest of the men to stay here for now…"_**

 ****"What did he say?" Sandor asks.

"He asked what castle that is? You will stay with the men while Naro and I go talk with whoever is in charge…"

When Jorah enters the main courtyard he is greeted by Knights of the Vale. "I am Sir Donnel Waynwood…I am in command here…Lady Sansa sent a Raven telling us of your arrival…"

"We need more Winter clothing and food supplies…"

"How long will you and the Dothraki be staying…"

"Just tonight then we ride on in the morning…"

 **Winterfell**

 **_Bran sits by the weeping tree gazing into the past. It is the farthest he has ever been. He watches as the White Walkers storm a hill in the Gift. Azor Ahai is there and he raises a sword that bursts into fire and releases a huge wave of light. The White Walkers are destroyed instantly. Now he faces the Night King and his commanders. With his flaming sword Azar destroys Walker after Walker until all that is left is the Night King._**

 ** _Now Bran is at the Wall and looks at Bran the Builder and Azar Ahai standing side by side at the top of the wall. Next he is at Winterfell where Azar is buried alongside his friend Bran the Builder and his sword is placed on the tomb._** Bran's eyes open to find Arya standing next to him, "What did you see…"

"Azar Ahai and Bran the builde…I know how to defeat the Night King…"

 **White Harbor**

A Raven flies toward White Harbor and lands in the Raven tower. Not long after Maester Caulyn comes and removes the message from the Raven's leg. He walks down the steps to the main part of the castle. Jon, Daenarys, Missandei, Tyrion, Brienne, Podrick, and Lord Manderly sit at mid-day meal. Maester Caulyn walks up to Jon and hands him a Raven scroll. "What is it?" Daenarys asks.

"A message from my brother Bran…He says Sam Tarly is at Winterfell and he needs us…" Jon looks at Dany, "You and me to fly there immediately…They have information vital to defeating the Night King…"

"Jon and I will fly ahead on Drogon…"

"The rest of you can march with Grey Worm and the Unsullied…"

"Actually the message asks for Tyrion as well…"

Tyrion frowns, "Why me? How does your brother even know I am here?"

'Its hard to explain…You will see when we get there…"

They all meet outside and at the last minute Daenarys decides to take Missandei with her. They mount Drogon and take off with Rhaegal following. They land zooms by as they fly North west. The trip takes a few hours and when they arrive the Dragons land in the god's wood where Bran is waiting by the tree with Arya, as Jon dismounts Drogon, he smiles staring at Bran.

"Hello Jon…"

Jon runs up and hugs Bran, "Thank the gods old and new you are still alive…That was foolish of you to go North."

"Foolish but necessary…"

Jon looks at Arya, "Look at you all grown up…" Arya hugs Jon fiercely. "I see you still have needle…"

"I have used it more than once…"

"I bet you have…" Jon reaches and takes the dagger from her hip, "Where did you get this…"

"Bran gave it to me…Petyr Baelish gave it to him…And I killed him with it…"

Jon frowns handing her the dagger back, "Petyr Baelish betrayed father and he betrayed our mother…Sansa and I judged him and Arya him executed…" Daenarys joins them. "Arya, Bran…Meet Queen Daenarys…This is…"

"Missandei!" Bran says interrupting.

"Have we met?"

Bran smiles, "Lord Tyrion welcome…It is good you are here…"

"Good to see you again Brandon Stark…Or should I say Lord Stark…"

"I cannot be Lord of Winterfell…" Bran looks at Arya, "Arya will you fetch Sansa and Sam Tarly…"

"Right!"

As she walks away Jon looks at Bran, "What do you mean Arya executed Petyr Baelish?"

"She went to Braavos and was trained by the Faceless Men…She killed the Freys for Red Wedding…"

Jon looks at Daenarys, "Trained by the Faceless Men…That's a story I would like to hear…" Tyrion says speaking up.

Soon Arya returns with Sansa and Sam, "Jon!" Sansa says they hug. She looks at Daenarys. "We have a lot to talk about…"

Jon looks at Daenarys and smiles, "Aye we do…" Then Jon hugs Sam, "Sam it is good to see you again…"

"You as well…"

"This is Queen Daenarys…My Queen this is Samwell Tarly…"

He bows, "Your Grace…"

"Later I need to speak with you in private Samwell Tarly…"

"As you wish your Grace…"

"Lord Tyrion it is good to see again…"

"And you Lady Stark…"

Sansa looks at Bran, "Why are we meeting out here…"

"Because what I have to say all present must hear…" Bran looks at Daenarys, "You are not the last Targaryen in the world…You have more family than you realize…" She frowns, "Yes Robert sent Assassins after you, but my father Eddard Stark was against this…" Then Bran looks at Jon, "Jon the time has come for you to know who you are…Who you really are?"

"I know the Red Woman…she thinks I am the Prince that was promised…" Daenarys and Missandei exchange looks remembering that the Red Woman Milisandre said the same thing.

"You are Jon…More than that you are not a bastard…Your mother was beautiful young woman, full of life. She was born of noble birth, she was engaged to another man…But she fell in love with Rhaegar Targaryen and she caught his eye…" As Bran speaks those gathered exchanged looks of disbelief, Daenarys stares at Jon the whole time. "Many believed she was kidnapped and raped, not so…Rhaegar loved her and she him…Rhaegar intended to overthrow his father and end his mad rule, somehow the Mad King found out and started the rumors of Lyanna's abduction. This led to the war.

Rhaegar had High Septan Maynard annul his marriage to Elia Martell. Then he married them in secret. Your real name is Aegon Targaryen…the Sixth of his name…"

A few of those gathered look at Jon. "You have proof of this?" Daenarys asks breaking the silence.

"Sam!" Bran says looking at him. Sam pulls out the scroll and hands it to Daenarys.

She reads in silence, "Its true…" She looks at Jon, "You are Aegon Targaryen…The son of my brother Rhaegar…"

Tyrion walks up to Daenarys, "May I see that?" Tyrion takes the document from Daenarys. He smiles after reading and hands it to Arya who is holding her hand out. "So you are not a bastard after all…"

"He lied to me. Why did he lie to me?"

"To protect you…As your mother died…she asked our father to watch over you and protect you…They both feared what Robert Baratheon would do if he knew the truth…So our Lord father…Your Uncle hid the truth…"

Arya hands the document to Sansa, "I don't care what that document says you will always be my brother Jon…"

Sansa looks at Sam, "Where did you find this?"

"I wasn't the one who actually found it…It was Gilly…The mother of my child…"

"Lord Tyrion your mother Joanna was a very beautiful woman…She had many suitors as a young woman…But Lord Tywin won her…During his time as Hand of the King to Aerys Targaryen she caught his eye as well…One unfaithful day he forced himself on your mother…You were born nine months later…You are the son of Aerys Targaryen and Joanna Lannister…That is why you dream of Dragons…That is why you were able to walk into pit and unchain Rhaegal and Viserion…Both you and Jon must wake the Dragons within…"

"I…I need to be alone…" Jon says walking away.

"Jon!" Arya calls.

"I think I need a drink…" Tyrion says and he starts walking away.

"He will need you your Grace…" Bran says to Daenarys, "Now more than ever…So will Lord Tyrion as all he has known from his sister and the man he thought was his father is hate…"

 **East Watch**

"Hello!" Tormund screams. "Anyone alive!"

"Aye!" Dondarrion screams.

"Over here!" A man of the watch screams. One by one the survivors at East Watch gather together.

"Now what the fuck do we do…" Gendry asks.

"White Walkers!" A man standing on top of the rubble screams.

"We fight!" Tormund says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Lightbringer

 **Winterfell**

Jon stands on the porch where his father or rather his uncle stood a few years ago watching Jon and Robb teach Bran the bow. He ignores the dirty stares from the men of Winterfell, resentful to him for bending the knee. Jon is angry after all those years of being looked down upon by Catelyn Stark. Enduring her condescension and berating. The thing that pissed him off the most was the fact the Eddard Stark allowed him to go to the Night's Watch. "Are you alright?"

Jon looks to Daenarys and stares back over the courtyard. "For all those years I thought I was a bastard…And he knew all along I wasn't…Not once did he ever stick up for me to his wife…He let me go to the Night's Watch and never said a word about who my Mother was…"

"Jon!" It is Arya. She has tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't care what Bran said…You have always been and will always be my brother…"

He looks at her and hugs Arya, "I know…"

When they release each other Arya looks at Daenarys, "Your Grace, my brother is in the Main hall…He would like a word with you…He says it's important…"

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sits at a table drinking cup after cup of wine. "You won't find what you seek in a cup of wine…"

"You would be surprised what you can find in a cup of wine my young sage…"

"Go to White Harbor and take a ship to Dragonstone…They will need you to wake the Dragon…"

Tyrion looks at him, "And what does that mean?"

Bran doesn't answer and when Daenarys enters the main hall Tyrion stands up and bows, "My Queen…Or half sister…"

"You are drunk…"

"This…this is nothing…I have only just begun…"

"Thank you for coming your Grace…I have yet to tell Jon, but the Dragon that died beyond the wall was bought back to life…Viserion now fights for the Night King…You must fly to East Watch there are men in danger and they are important to the future of our Houses…"

Daenarys looks at Tyrion and kisses him on the cheek. Then she leaves, as Daenarys walks away Tyrion looks at Bran. "Why do I have to go to Dragonstone?"

"I told you…You can either drink your cares away and be everything Tywin and Cersei Lannister said you were…Or you can go to Dragonstone and rise above every bad thing ever said about you…Put away the Lion and become the Dragon…" He watches as Bran is rolled away by a servant.

 **East Watch**

Gendry bashes a White with his war hammer, then Tormund stabs it with a Dragonglass spear. One of the men of the Watch cracks a barrel of oil open then he tosses a torch. Many Whites are roasted in the fire, then the endless hoard of the dead stops attacking. "They're leaving…" Gendry says. His words stop as the ground shakes.

"Oh shit!"

A giant white armed with a club lumbers before them Dodarrion raises his flaming sword, "DIE!" He runs forward then a roar pierces the air and a stream of fire blasts the giant white It falls to its knees and hits the ground as another gout of flames destroys the other Whites. Gendry and the others cheer as Daenaerys lands.

"Hurry get on!"

"How did you know we were here?" Tormund asks.

"I will explain later…Lets go!" She commands Drogon to take off and they fly away from the burning corpses of the dead.

 **Winterfell**

Sir Jorah, Sandor, and Naro ride through the gates with a few Dothraki dressed in winter furs. **_"Dam its cold up here!"_** Naro says to Jorah.

 ** _"The real cold is beyond the wall…"_** He replies in Dothraki. Jorah is greeted by a young woman with red hair.

"Welcome to Winterfell…I am Sansa Stark the Lady of Winterfell…Please receive our hospitality."

"Thank you Lady Stark…" Jorah looks around, "Queen Daenarys, is she here?"

"She left on urgent business at East Watch…I'm afraid the White Walkers have broken through the wall…The Dragon that died beyond the wall was bought back to life…by the Night King."

 **Arya and Sandor**

Arya walks up to Sandor, "So you are still alive…"

He looks down on her, "No thanks to you…"

"How?"

"Someone found me and nursed me back to health…"

"And you killed him…"

"No…" They stare at each other, "What about you did you make it to Braavos…" She smiles and walks away.

 **Sansa**

Sansa is walking with Sir Jorah, Missandei, Arya, Yohn Royce, Lady Mormont, and Naro they walk the grounds. "How many men do you have?" Jorah asks.

"Thirty thousand Knights of the Vale, Eight thousand men of the North, and five thousand fighters of the Free Folk…"

"Impressive army…"

"And you Sir Jorah…How many did you bring…"

"We received a report the Unsullied are nine days march from here…They number eight thousand, minus the men we lost fighting in Meereen and at Casterly Rock…The Dothraki number sixty thousand strong…"

"How many men can expect from the Lannisters…"

Jorah hesitates, "Tell her…" Missandei says.

"Tell me what?"

Jorah sighs and they stop before entering the main hall, "None. Tyrion believes Cersei lied to us…Euron Greyjoy is sailing east to pick up the Golden Company…They number twenty thousand strong…"

"Damn that bitch!" Arya raises her eyebrows in shock at Sansa using such language. Her shock turns into disappointment as Sansa says, "Please excuse my language…"

"Perhaps I should head for King's Landing and take care of the…" she looks at Sansa, "Bitch…" Naro laughs when Missandei translates to him what Arya said. "What is so funny?"

Missandei frowns, "He doubts your…skills."

"Really!" Arya looks at the Dothraki and points. Everyone looks and when they look back Arya is gone. "Over here…" She now has her dagger at Naro's throat. He bats her hand away and goes for his sword. "Looking for this?" Arya is holding his sword. She leaps up on the rail and flips down to the courtyard below.

"Arya that's enough!" Sansa warns.

"Right." She throws Naro's sword at the rail and it vibrates. When he goes to retrieve the sword and looks at Arya she is gone.

"Please apologize to him…" Sansa says to Missandei.

"No need Naro is impressed…by her skill…"

 **Sandor**

Sandor is offered a room in the castle. It is a modest room with a bed, a dresser and a stand for the wash bowl. The room is unusually warm, "Is everything alright?"

He turns to find Sansa standing in his doorway. "Little Bird…I mean Lady Stark…"

She smiles, "You may call me little bird…" They awkwardly stare at each other. So much has happened to the both of them since they last saw one another. "When you offered to take me from King's Landing I should have gone with you…"

He grunts, "Maybe it was better you stayed…"

"I would have run into my sister if I had gone with you…"

"True enough…"

"I bought you some clothes…They use to belong to my father, but I altered them so they should fit you…"

"Thank you…"

She places the clothes on the bed, "I never properly thanked you for saving me from the mob in King's Landing…"

"You don't have to thank me Little Bird…"

She walks up to him, "Yes I do…" She reaches up and kisses Sandor on the cheek then she stares at him and he backs away.

"You should go…" He watches as she leaves, "Holy shit!"

 **White Harbor**

Tyrion arrives in White Harbor quickly by going up the half frozen river. When he arrives he buys passage aboard a merchant ship heading south. As he is talking with the ship Captain Bronn sneaks up behind him and grabs him, "Give me all gold you are carrying Lannister scum…"

Tyrion breathes a sigh of relief, "Bronn you fucking piece of shit…What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me what about you…I thought you would be at Winterhall…"

Tyrion smiles, "Winterfell…"

"Whatever…What are you doing here?"

"I am on my way to Dragonstone…"

"Why?"

"Its long story…Care to come…"

"Sure why not?" Tyrion pays the man for passage for two then they board the ship. Soon it is sailing south towards Sunspear. The Captain had agreed to drop them off at Dragonstone on his way to Dorne.

"Wait a minute if you are here…Where is Jaime?"

"The gold handed bastard left me behind…When your sister summoned me I thought it was time to go…"

 **Winterfell**

 **Jaime Lannister**

Jaime rides through the main gate with Riverrun soldiers. "Well…well…well…What are you doing here?" Sandor asks as he was passing through the courtyard and spotted him.

"I came to fight for the Dragon Queen…"

"Where is the army you promised?"

Before he can answer a guard comes and takes Jaime before Sansa. "Jaime Lannister…"

"Lady Stark…I come to fight for the North…"

Sansa looks at Sir Jorah and Missandei, "Sir Jorah and many others are under the impression your sister has betrayed us and left us to our doom…"

"I won't lie to you…My sister has no intention of sending any troops up North…"

"You won't lie!" Everyone turns to look at Arya who enters the solar. "So does this mean you are going to confess to shoving my brother from that window…"

He raises his golden hand, "I have paid for that crime…"

Arya takes a step closer, "Not in my eyes…You lost your hand…My brother lost his legs…He can't walk…"

Jaime looks around the room, "Look I came here to help…You need all the swords you can get…"

"We don't need a one handed Knight…" Arya replies.

"Arya…" Sansa warns, "Step back…Sir Jaime is an ally…despite his sister's betrayal"

She looks at Sansa, then back at Jaime, "Ally or not when this is over you will pay for what you did to my brother…The North Remembers!" Then she turns and leaves.

"If I were you I'd sleep with one eye open…maybe both." Sandor says.

Jaime looks at Sansa, "Is it true she killed all the Freys?"

Sansa stands up, "Yes it is…"

 **Jon and Bran**

"How long are you going to sulk?"

Ghost is with Jon, they are in the crypts. He is staring at the statue of his uncle, "I am not sulking…"

"Yes you are…Father did what he did to protect you…He loved you…"

"If he loved me he would have told me the truth…"

"The Night King is dividing his army…Half is coming here and the other half is heading for White Harbor…The half that is coming here will be lead by him…You are the Prince that was Promised…Millions will die if you don't accept who you are and fight…"

Jon turns to face him, "What must I do…"

"What you need is buried here in the crypts of Winterfell deep in the lowest part of the castle…The words of House Targaryen are Fire and Blood…To awaken the Dragon you must make a sacrifice…Take Ghost with you…It is time to kill Jon Snow and become Aegon Targaryen…" Jon leaves Bran and heads down the first flight of stairs in the crypts. Meanwhile one of the Unsullied arrives bloody.

Everyone rushes into the courtyard as Jorah holds the Unsullied man in his arms. **_"What happened?"_** Jorah asks in Old Valyrian.

"What did he say?" Sansa asks.

"The White Walkers attacked them…He ran all the way here...Grey Worm, Sir Davos, Lady Brienne, her Squire, Varys and the Unsullied are hold up in a village…They won't last much longer…"

"Lord Royce gather the Knights of the Vale…Sir Jorah will the Dothraki ride with them?"

He looks at Naro and asks him. "Of course they will fight…"

"Who is going to lead the Northmen?" Arya asks.

Sansa looks at Arya, "I will lead them myself…"

Arya frowns, "You!"

A man hands her a bow, "You aren't the only one who has been training…" She shoots an arrow and hits the bull's eye mark. Several hours later after dispensing Dragonglass weapons the Dothraki, the Northmen, and the Free Folk march out to help the Unsullied. Arya looks at her sister in pride as she is dressed in armor. Then she looks at Jaime Lannister thinking about all the ways she can kill him.

 **Jon**

Down into the crypts he goes in search of his destiny. With Ghost padding along beside him, Jon passes by the statues of past Wardens of the North. Soon he comes to the statue of Torrhen Stark the last King in the North. He goes down into to the next level and finally comes to sarcophagus of Azor Ahai. There is a sword on the top of the sarcophagus and when Jon touches it, his eyes turn white and he sees Azor Ahai stabbing his wife with the sword to activate the power.

Jon looks down at Ghost who whimpers and goes down on his stomach. Jon rubs his hand across Ghost and he is flooded with emotions. "Fire and Blood…Azor Ahai was a Targaryen…Sorry boy…" Jon raises his sword and stabs Ghost in the heart. The Direwolf gives a sharp moan and nothing happens. Jon lowers his head and starts to cry. "I am Aegon Targaryen! I am Aegon Targaryen…the blood of the Dragon! Work damn you!"

Then blood starts to travel up the sword and then Ghost and the sword's blade bursts into flames. Jon tries to let go of the sword, but an unseen force keeps his hands on the pummel. His clothes start to burn, Jon feels the heat, but his skin does not burn. His cloak, then his breeches and boots, the leather of his sword belt melts, but his skin remains unharmed.

Jon sees the ghosts of past Targaryen Kings and those of past Stark Kings and the bridge that connects the bloodlines of both Houses. He sees his mother Lyanna and his father Rhaegar. He stands up and raises the sword high filling the crypt with brilliant light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Battle of the Living and the Dead

 **Daenarys**

Daenarys lands on Drogon with Dondarrion, Tormund, Gendry, and a man of the Night's Watch. When she lands Missandei comes out pushing Bran in his chair. "My Queen!"

Daenarys dismounts Drogon as Rhaegal lands beside him in the god's wood."Missandei…"

"I am glad you are here your Grace…Lady Sansa, Sir Jorah, Lord Royce, and Naro have taken the armies to go fight the White Walkers…Sir Jaime is with them…"

"Where is Jon…"

"His name is Aegon now…come with me…Missandei take me to the crypts…" Jorah, Tormund, Gendry, Dondarrion, and the man of the Night's Watch follow as well and when they reach the crypts Bran sends Missandei to fetch Jon some clothes and armor. "Here he comes…"

When Jon emerges from the crypts Daenarys gasps because he is naked, but that is not why she is shocked. His hair is now the same color as hers. "By the gods!" Sir Jorah says.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tormund asks.

"I am Aegon Targaryen…Sixth of his name…Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen nee' Stark…I am Azor Ahai the Prince that was promised…" He raises his sword and releases a blinding light. Bran and the others close their eyes, but Daenarys is unaffected by the light.

She drops to her knees, "Blood of my blood…My King…" Everyone even Tormund bends the knee to Jon.

Missandei, Sam, Gilly, and the servants come running with the clothes and armor. When they see Jon naked they stop in their tracks at the sight. Jon walks up to Daenarys, "You don't ever bow to me…" He raises her up and they kiss. Sir Jorah sighs another man he is passed over for.

Missandei clears her throat, "My Lord…" She and the servants dress him in front of the crypts. Then Jon, Dany, Jorah, Gendry, Tormund, Dondarrion and the Night's Watch man return to the god's wood where the Dragons are waiting. Jon walks right up to Rhaegal and pets the Dragon forming a bond immediately. "Sir Jorah, Gendry, Tormund, Dondarrion and Gared will ride with me…" Daenarys smiles at the hint of over protectiveness in his voice. He does not want Jorah or any other man near her.

"I'm coming too…" Sam says.

"No you are not!" Gilly says objecting.

Jon walks up to Sam, "Samwell Tarly you are my friend for life and the bravest man I know…but I cannot risk your life…Stay here…If we fail those left behind will need you my friend…"

Sam blushes and then they hug, "Come back to us…"

"The Dragons respond to Old Valyrian…" Dany says as he climbs up on Rhaegal.

Jon looks at her, **_"Old Valyrian is the mother tongue of the Targaryens is it not?"_** He says to her in her mother tongue.

She smiles, **_"Yes it is…"_**

 ** _"_** The Night King is dividing his army into two groups…" Bran says speaking up, "One is heading for White Harbor…The other is on its way here…" They mount the Dragons and fly off.

 **Dragonstone**

Tyrion and Bronn sit in a row boat as they are taken ashore at Dragonstone by two men of the merchant vessel. "How are we supposed to get back…"

"You will fly of course…" Kinvara and several red priests of the lord of light appear on the beach. "Welcome Lord Tyrion…"

"Lady Kinvara…" Tyrion also sees the priestess that was teaching in Volantis, "I did not expect to see you here…"

A masked woman walks up to him, "The crippled boy who calls himself the three eyed Raven…did not tell you who you are?"

"He did…I came here to wake the Dragon…" He frowns, "I am sorry we have not met who are you?"

"My name is Quiathe…Come time is against us…"

Bronn whispers to Tyrion, "Does this have something to do with you being the son of the Mad King?"

"Yes it does…I think…" Up the steps they go to the fortress. They go to a secret room Tyrion did not know existed and in the room Melisandre is waiting for them. Inside the large room is a full atomically correct statue of a full grown Dragon. It looked like Balerion the Dread. Only it had red colored stone scales. " ** _Dracarys ne Vao!"_** Kinvara says and the base around the statue bursts into flame. Her words translate Fire and Blood.

She takes a dagger and walks up to Tyrion, "Who are you…"

"I am Tyrion Lannister…"

"Is that all you are? Who are you?"

Tyrion remembers Bran's words, "I am Tyrion Hill…I am the bastard son of Aerys Targaryen who raped my mother…Joanna Lannister…I am the son of a King…I am the blood of the Dragon…"

Kinvara takes his hand and runs the blade across it, "There is strength in King's Blood…" She makes him squeeze his hand into a bowl. Then she throws his blood on the stone Dragon. Smoke rises from the Dragon's nostrils and stone melts into flesh. It starts growling and moving. Melisandre stands before the Dragon with her arms spread wide.

"Holy shit!" Bronn says.

"Name her!" Kinvara says looking at Tyrion.

He thinks of his mother Joanna, "Joarra!" The Dragon roars and the island starts to shake.

The Dragon looks down and bathes Melisandre in fire, then it eats her. Now the Dragon turns its eyes on Tyrion and extends its neck sniffing him. He reaches out and touches the Dragon. "Go my Prince you are needed in the North…"

Tyrion looks at Bronn, "You coming?"

"No way in the seven hells am I getting on that thing…"

"This island is a volcano…" Kinvara says, "In waking the Dragon…we have unleashed the magic buried here…But if this is where you wish to die Sir Bronn of the Blackwater…"

"Ah shit I should have stayed in White Harbor…" he climbs up on the Dragon behind Tyrion, "Sometimes I regret being your champion…"

Tyrion smiles, "Complain all you like…We are friends and I owe you a castle…" The Dragon flies strait up and as it does the Volcano erupts spewing smoke fire and ash in the sky that can be seen for miles around.

 **King's Landing**

Cersei walks onto the balcony as the explosion shakes the castle and city. She can see the smoke rising in the distance. "Black snow?"

"Its called ash…Your Grace…Hardened smoke from the volcanoe…Many have believed for years that Dragonstone is a sleeping Volcano…"

She looks at him, "Why would it awaken now?"

"Hard to say. The old legends say Aegon the Conqueror and his sister wives tamed the volcano…Though how they did such a thing I know not…"

"DRAGON!" Someone screams

Cersei ducks and stares in wonder as a large red Dragon swoops by with her brother Tyrion on its back. Bronn is with him and they are waving. As the men manning the scorpions fire the red Dragon climbs high and heads North. "Impossible!" She says.

 **The Unsullied**

The Unsullied are surrounded as they desperately fight to hold off the army of the dead. They had retreated to a village to use the buildings and houses to their advantage. Overhead the Night King circles the battleground on his Dragon. His Walker commanders watch from their dead steeds as the battle rages on. Grey Worm armed with a Dragonglass spear stabs a White, then he bashes another with his shield while a man fighting next to him kills the White. Brienne is fighting beside him guarding his flank and he hers.

Sir Davos, Podrick, and Varys, help where they can by tossing fire bombs at the dead. But all seems lost. Then Varys pauses, "Do you hear that?"

"Aye I do…"

The Dothraki come charging across the field towards the village. Howling and screaming as they usually when they ride into battle. Armed with Dragonglass spears they break through the massive army of the dead. That is when the Night King dives on his Dragon blasting them in blue Dragonfire. Many men and horses scream out in terror dying. Then the dead Dragon lands and starts attacking the Dothraki, as the Dragon claws and bights at anything that moves the Night King raises his hands animating those that just died.

That is when a second army led by Yohn Royce charges. As the Knights of the Vale enter battle Sansa fires a Dragonglass arrow at one of the Whites on horseback and kills it. When he dies thousands of walkers fall, but again the Night King raises his hands and those that just fell rise again. The Whites charge Sansa and she flees on her horse leading them to Arya and their archers.

"FIRE!" Arya yells and a hail of arrows are shot at the Walkers, two shatter, but the remaining three raise their shields up to block.

The Night King's Dragon leaps into the air and flies toward the Arya and the Archers. That is when they are tackled by Rhaegal and Aegon riding the green Dragon. They tumble through and smash through a barn and hit the ground. The Unsullied cheer as the Night King hits the ground. When he stands his Dragon is wrestling Rhaegal, but his attention is drawn to the young man he has seen many times on the battlefield. At Hardhome, beyond the wall when he attacked and took one of his Whites and took it, now here on this battlefield when victory is so near.

He raises his head as the man who resembles Azor Ahai raises that blasted sword. He shies away as the sword bursts into flames and releases its full power. The wave of light expands in all directions incinerating hundreds of thousands of White Walkers. Meanwhile Daenarys and Drogon dive bomb on those not caught in Lightbringer's power blasting them in his fire. Jon lowers his sword and stalks toward the Night King.

Meanwhile the Whites try to flank Jon, but Arya rides up and with her dagger she stabs one of the Whites in the back and he shatters. The other two flank her from the left and right, Arya stands on her horse and flips backwards off the saddle. She throws her dagger at one Walker. It shatters, as the other Walker is dismounting his stead, Arya runs forward and slides on her knees beneath the dead animal and scoops up her dagger. She climbs up the dead horse and whistles at the Walker. She drops down stabbing him in the head.

Meanwhile a giant White runs toward Rhaegal who is fighting Viserion, but before the giant can reach him. Drogon bathes the giant in fire from his mouth. That is when the Night King throws his ice ax at Rhaegal. **_"Rhaegal fl!"_** Jon commands in Old Valyrian. The Dragon leaps into the air and as he does the ice weapons flies beneath him. The Night King runs to his Dragon and flies off with Daenarys and Drogon chasing him North. "Dany no!" Jon runs to Rhaegal and goes after them.

Meanwhile Brienne is separated from Grey Worm. Then she is knocked to the ground by White wearing the black. Before the White can finish her off Tormund stabs the creature from behind. "If anyone is going to split you open woman its going to be me…with my cock…"

She rolls her eyes as he offers her his hand. Then she sighs, "Oh what the hell…" She kisses him.

"You and I are going to make huge babies…"

"First we have to win this fight you big ox…Then you have win my father's favor…"

"I'm up for a challenge…"

Even with the Night King on the run and all the White Walkers Lightbringer destroyed there are still a lot of enemies left. Then a howl splits the air and a large pack of wolves storm into battle led by Nymeria. Bran is warging through the Direwolf. Then a horn sounds and Eddison Tollet and the Night's Watch men show up.

 **White Harbor**

The bells ring, people scream and run as the White Walkers attack the city. A giant White walks up to the main gate and smashes it. The dead swarm into the city. "Dragon!" A man screams. It is Tyrion on his red Dragon. The dragon blasts the White Walkers rushing into the city. The people cheer and gather what they can to help defend their city.

"Drop me off in the town square!" Bronn yells.

Tyrion drops Bronn off and continues to fight from Joarra's back. Unable to combat the Dragon and the growing confidence of the people armed with Dragonglass the dead retreat. Tyrion decides to follow the undead horde.

 **Aegon**

Daenarys chases the Night King while Aegon/Jon frantically follows as he does not want Daenarys to get hurt. They fly over villages and castles toward the ruins of East Watch. They fly in between the gap in the wall. Suddenly Viserion turns to face Daenarys head on. The two Dragons spew fire at the same time and lock fire blasts. Viserion's fire seems more powerful and it looks as if he will win. Jon flies at the Night King who leaps off the Dragon at the last minute.

Jon leans to the side and beheads Viserion with Lightbringer on fire. The Dead Dragon shatters and as it does Daenarys cries, then she grabs her stomach and throws up. Meanwhile the Night king stands and as he does Rhaegal lands in front of him and spews fire at the Night King. The flames have no effect. When the Dragon stops, the Night King looks for Aegon, but he is not on the Dragon. That is when he is stabbed from behind by Jon with Lightbringer.

"Now die you son of bicth!" Aegon/Jon withdraws the sword and beheads the Night King. "What the hell…" Jon says as the head and the rest of the body is still alive.

"You cannot kill him my Prince…" Jon looks up as Children of the Forest appear.

"Why not?"

"The sword can only weaken him…We must put back in his prison…"

Daenarys joins Aegon, "He is still alive…"

"Dany the Children of the Forest…Children of the Forest Daenarys Targaryen…" He looks at her, "They want to take the body to his prison in the beyond the wall."

"Will he escape again?" Daenarys asks.

"Not for many… many years to come…"

"Go and rebuild, we will take it from here…" Daenarys and Aegon watch as they walk off.

Jon looks at Daenarys and they kiss before flying back towards their friends. As they fly overhead the people below cheer and chant their names. After the wounded is tended to they march towards White Harbor. Meanwhile Daenarys and Aegon/Jon fly ahead and are greeted by Tyrion on a Red Dragon. Later in the main hall of White Harbor the people celebrate a glorious victory over the enemy. Tyrion stands on a table regaling everyone with the tale of how he acquired his Dragon Joarra and his battle exploits. Daenarys and Jon hold hands watching then they slip away to a room to be alone and talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Born of Iron, Born of Gold, Born of Fire

 **Jaime**

Jaime had fought gallantly in the battle against the dead. But now it was time to think about his own future. He had followed the Northern forces to White Harbor and participated in the celebration. He didn't have much so he made a quiet exit from the hall. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Tyrion asks.

"I thought it best to leave while everyone is celebrating…" They are in the stables, Jaime had just finished saddling his horse.

"Cersei lied about sending her troops North. Do you believe she is pregnant?"

Jaime smiles, "You always were smarter than the rest of us…" He sighs, "I thought it was a second chance to be a father…Then she called me the dumbest Lannister ever…So when she said she wasn't going to send the army I started having my doubts. I mean if she truly were pregnant she would do all she can to protect our unborn child. She would have sent the army North…right?"

"I have something to tell you…about our mother."

"What about our mother…"

"During…" He hesitates for some reason and Jaime can tell he is nervous about saying what he is about to say. "…Your father's time as Hand of the King."

Jaime frowns, "Why did you just say your father? You mean our father?"

"Jaime I am half Targaryen…Mother was raped by the Mad King…Brandon Stark told me…he can see things you know…That is why the stone Dragon came to life for me."

Jaime takes a seat on a barrel of water, "I wish I could kill that Mad Fuck all over again…"

Tyrion nods, "So do I…"

"You are still my brother and I love you Tyrion…"

"And I you…"

"Would you like a ride on Joarra…I could fly you to Casterly Rock…it would be faster…"

"I would like that…"

 **Aegon/Jon**

Aegon Jon Targaryen, he had accepted his birth name, but ditching the name he had all his life didn't seem right. His Uncle Eddard Stark was trying to protect him so Aegon had gotten over the lie he had been fed all his life. All this is on his mind as he lies next to Daenarys. He strokes her long white hair and kisses her neck. She stirs, "Morning beautiful…"

"Morning!' She rolls over to face him, "Stop looking at me like that…We have many things to do before we leave for Winterfell…"

"One more time before we face the day…" Aegon replies as he kisses her neck and then he goes down her body kissing her until he reaches her womanhood.

Lord Manderly, Lady Mormont, Sansa, Sir Jorah, Bronn, Yohn Royce, Naro, Eddison Tollet, Sir Davos, Gendry, Howland Reed, Varys, Brienne, Podrick, Tormund and the rest of the Northern Lords are already gathered in the main hall. They all stand when Aegon and Daenarys enter the hall. After the two monarchs take their seats those gathered sit down. Lady Mormont remains standing.

"Before we begin I have a grievance that must be addressed…"

"Go on Lady Mormont…" Aegon says.

She points at Jorah, "That man has no place here…He is a disgrace to House Mormont…"

"Lady Mormont…" Daenarys says speaking up, "Sir Jorah is one of my most trusted advisors and friends…He has been loyal to me and he has never wavered in that loyalty…He saved my life on more than one occasion…I have pardoned him of all crimes…"

"Be that as it may he has no place on Bear Island…or in my home…"

Jorah nods to her while Aegon looks around the table. "Has anyone seen Lord Tyrion?"

"He left last night on Joarra…" Bronn says speaking up. "…to fly his brother to Casterly Rock."

"Let us begin…" Daenarys says looking at Varys. As they talk the servants bring out the food so that they can break their fast while discussing plans, "What news on the Lost Legion?"

"Making its way to Blackwater Bay…They will contact us by sending a ship to Gulltown. The Maester in Gulltown will send us a Raven…The Lost Legion is to prevent the Golden Company from entering the bay…"

"When that happens we can send the Dothraki south by land and the Unsullied on ship…"

Aegon looks at Eddison, "Edd I…We have a request…"

"Go on."

"We know the men of the Watch do not take sides in the disputes of the realm, but I ask that you hold off sending Cersei any Ravens…The less she knows the better for us…"

He sighs, "Jon…I mean…"

"Its okay my friend…"

"You ask a hard thing…I will delay all messages until we reach the Nightfort…"

"Thank you…We will start sending masons and supplies to rebuild Castle Black…" They discuss supplies and battle strategy for attacking King's Landing. Then Jon and Daenarys announce their plans to marry. It is received with a wide range of emotional responses, but then everyone is more accepting when Daenarys names Sansa Queen Regent of the North.

With all topics addressed, they can all focus on the food. "Have any of you seen Arya?" Sansa asks walking up to Aegon and Daenarys.

"I haven't seen her since we arrived in White Harbor come to think about it…" Aegon says.

Aegon, Daenarys, Sansa, Gendry, and Brienne go to her room after all are questioned. "By the gods old and new!" Gendry says.

Sansa places her hand over her mouth as they find a man tied to a chair with his face wrapped in bandages. "Gendry get the Maester!"

"His legs are broken. He will never walk again." Maester Caulyn says after examining Jaime. "Someone removed the skin off his face."

"Arya is wearing his face…She is going to kill Cersei…" Sansa says speaking up.

"I'm going after her." Aegon says.

"Why?" Sansa asks.

Aegon looks at her, "What do you mean why? She is our sister and she could get hurt."

"Jon…Arya is not a little girl anymore…She is a killer! An assassin trained by the world's deadliest assassins. She would see you coming on your Dragon and vanish before you landed…"

"You could send a Raven to Casterly Rock…" Gendry says speaking up.

"They would kill her or Tyrion might feed her to his Dragon…"

Daenarys places her hand on Aegon's shoulder, "For now we must do nothing and wait for Tyrion to return."

"Maester Caullyn do what you can for him…"

"I will…" He replies as Jaime moans in pain.

 **Braavos**

Euron walks down the ramp of his ship to meet with the commander of the Golden Company Jon Connington. "You look familiar…What's your name?" He asks with an air of arrogance he always carries about himself.

"Jon Connington…Commander of the Golden Company…"

"Didn't you use ta fight for the Mad King?"

"Yes before he exiled me for failing to kill Robert Baratheon…"

"Now you are the leader of the Golden Company…How did that happen?"

"I will tell you later…How soon can my men board your ships?"

"Right now if you like…" The men start loading supplies and themselves onto Euron's ships. One by one each ship is loaded with men and supplies. It takes all day and into the night to load twenty thousand men and enough food for all.

 **Theon**

A long boat treads quietly through the water. On board are Theon and a few of the Iron Born who came with him to rescue his sister Yara from Euron. Theon knew Euron would keep Yara close and not entrust her with Cersei. As they approach Euron's flagship Theon aims his long bow and fires at the man in the crow's nest. His aim is true and he hits the men in the neck killing him. They climb the side of the side of the ship and sneak on board killing the men patrolling the deck.

Theon holds a man down placing a dagger to his throat, "My sister where is she?"

"Fuck you…"

Theon sneers and places his blade at the man's cock, "Can't do that if you don't have a cock…My sister…"

"In the cargo hold…"

Theon slits his throat and they start a fire, "Fire on deck abandon ship…"

Some men scurry to save themselves and as Theon had planned a few men drag Yara from the cargo hold. When they do Theon and his men attack, killing them, they grab Yara and lower her to the long boat and row away from Euron's ship as it burns. Brother and sister stare at each other. When Theon removes her restraints she slaps him.

"I deserved that…"

"You abandoned me…You didn't even try…"

"Begging your pardon my Queen…but your brother is the reason we are here…Our Captain wanted to sail away, but your brother stood strong and killed him. It was he who convinced us to come for you…" They board the ship and sail for White Harbor.

"I am proud of you brother…" Yara says to Theon in the main cabin.

"I think when all this is over I will join the Night's Watch…"

"I need you…"

"You don't need me…"

"One day I will be a mother…My children will need a strong Uncle like you to show them how to be Iron Born…" Theon smiles and they hug again.

 **Euron**

Meanwhile Euron stands on the dock smiling while his ship burns, "Why are you smiling?" Jon Connington asks looking at him.

"My nephew was probably behind that…Little cunt found his balls…Makes it all the more pleasurable when I hunt them down…" He looks at Jon, "Shall we?" They board the Sea Stone.

When Euron enters the Cabin he turns to face Jon and is stabbed in the gut, "Cersei sends her regards, but this alliance is over…" Euron laughs falling to his knees as his men are slaughtered throughout the fleet.

 **Jon Connington**

 **"** What is so funny?" Jon Connington asks looking down on Euron.

"I was going to betray the bitch and she double crosses me…" As Jon withdraws his sword two of his men enter the cabin, "She betrayed me what do you think she will do to a Sell-Sword…"

"Crossing the Golden Company is like crossing the Iron Bank she isn't that stupid…" Jon swings his sword and beheads him. "The Iron Born worship the Drowned god send them to his watery haunts…"

Another man enters and salutes, "All ships signal Commander we control this fleet…"

"How many men did we lose?"

"Nine men dead on the Sea Stone…Twelve on the Riptide…three on the Sea Maiden…In all one hundred and eight…"

"Burn their bodies and lets get to King's Landing…"

 **King's Landing**

Cersei sits in her solar awaiting Qyburn. As usual Gregor Clegane is at her side ever watchful. The door opens and in he walks, "About damn time."

"Forgive me your grace I was checking in our guests…"

"And!"

"Surprisingly the girl is still alive…In poor condition but alive…"

"Do you think she was carrying an antidote?"

"No…could be she has ingested poisons in small doses and consumed the antidote in high doses building up a resistance to many forms of poison…That or they were hiding a vile of the antidote on their persons…I checked them thoroughly and found no evidence of a hidden vile. So my earlier theory may be more correct…"

"She is dying?"

"Oh yes of malnutrition and dehydration…She won't last much longer…"

"Good any word from the North…"

"The last report came from the Night's Watch…Lord Commander Eddison Tollet…The message was rushed. It said that he was abandoning Castle Black because of the White Walkers…One can assume they broke through the wall and are on the march…"

"So the Dragon bitch and wolf bastard could be dead?"

"Or fighting as we speak…Or the war may be over…The Mother of Dragons did allow the King in the North to mine a lot of Dragonglass…"

"We need information. Assemble our best men they will head North and assess the situation and report back…"

"Of course your Grace…We need to appoint a new Warden of the Reach…"

"Yes…I was thinking House Redwyne they have given us there full support after the Tyrells fell…"

"There is also the matter of House Tarly and castle Horn Hill…Lady Tarly is widowed and her daughter's fiancée and brother died fighting the Dothraki…"

Cersei takes a sip of wine, "We should intervene find someone suitable for the young lady…"

"There is another son Your Grace…Samwell Tarly…A fat young man…Lord Randyl Tarly sent him to the wall…The Night's Watch forbids the taking of wives, having children, and inheriting lands, but there is a recent law that allows a man of noble birth to be excused from the Watch if all the male relatives of that House on his father's side are dead…The document must be signed by the current ruler and the Lord Commander…Or the family can petition in this case you the Queen…"

"Samwell Tarly must first bend the knee…to me…Is there anything else."

"A Raven from Golden Tooth…A red Dragon baring two Riders was seen flying towards Casterly Rock…We also have a Raven from Lannisport…Your brother Jaime is on his way here…"

"Send an escort to bring him here immediately…"

"Yes your Grace…"

Cersei stands and has a warm bathe drawn before holding court. The news about Jaime is distracting and if Tyrion flew him to Casterly Rock one of two things is afoot. One the war against the dead was won and the Starks along with the Dragon Queen want his head. Two they lost and Tyrion was just taking Jaime to safety. She still loved Jaime, but he lacked the ruthlessness to do what was needed. The days are colder and the snow is falling in the south. After court she goes to visit her prisoners Lady Ellaria Sand and her brat of a daughter Tyene. Cersei stands outside the cell with her nose covered by a handkerchief. The stench from the cell can be smelled through the perfumed clothe. "By the gods you smell…I see that little bitch is still alive…Not to worry Qyburn assures me she will not live much longer…"

After Cersei leaves a small boy enters the cell and gives both Mother and daughter water and food. One of Varys' little birds sent to keep them alive as long as possible. Tyene has to pretend to be sick and dying.

Cersei inspects the fifty men in front of her. "You…" She points to a tall man, "You…and you three…The rest of you are dismissed…" She waits until they leave. "The five of you will head North disguised as Sell-Swords…Your mission is to learn what you can and send me a report, as soon as possible…Now go…"

As the men leave the bells start to alarm. Cersei walks quickly up the hall and is joined by Qyburn. A soldier runs up to them, "Your Grace…My Lord Hand…" He says bowing, "Ships have been spotted in the bay…They are flying two banners…One we do not know and the other…It is the Targaryen banner…"

"Describe the one you do not recognize…" Qyburn orders.

"Um…A Dragon's Claw holding a sword…"

Qyburn looks at Cersei, "The Lost Legion…They have never lost a battle on land or the sea…They are descended from Old Valyria…"

"We have wild fire…" They continue to the lighthouse tower and Cersei looks through a large spyglass. The spyglass is twelve feet long and three feet around at the end. "Shit…I count twelve hundred ships…" She looks at Qyburn.

"Anywhere from three to a hundred of those ships are supply ships…The rest war galleys and transports. That would give them an army numbering anywhere between fourteen and twenty thousand strong…"

Cersei shakes her head and looks at Qyburn, "Do you think the Golden Company can defeat them…"

"I don't know your Grace…It could be possible with the help of the Iron Born…"

"I sent orders to the Golden Company to kill the Iron Born and take their ships…"

"Clever plan your Grace, but without the Iron Born I see no chance of victory against the Lost Legion…"

"How can the Dragon Queen afford the Lost Legion?"

"Varys' friend Ilyrio Mopatis…They say he is the richest man in Essos…It was he who arranged the marriage between Khal Drogo and the Mother of Dragons…if anyone can afford the Lost Legion it is he…"

"We will do what that little imp of a brother of mine did…Load a ship with Wild Fire and send it at the Lost Legion…" It took several hours to load a ship and then it was sent at the fleet of the Lost Legion. Two ships break away from the fleet and fire flaming projectiles at the ship and it explodes before reaching the enemy fleet. "Shit!"

They watch as the two ships sail back towards the fleet unharmed. "What do we do now?"

Cersei smiles and looks at Qyburn, "We prepare to surrender the Iron Throne to the Dragon Bitch…"

Qyburn nods, "They do call her the Unburnt your Grace…"

"The Unburnt not the unburied or uncrushed…Get it done!"

"And the Dragons?"

"Have some men hide scorpions at the pit…When she thinks all is well kill the Black and Green Dragon…Leave Tyrion's alive perhaps with Jaime we can convince the little shit to fight for us…" He bows and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. End Game

White Harbor

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion smiles as Joarra dives toward the Wolf' Den the old castle where the Manderlys lived when they came North and swore allegiance to King Jon Stark. He smiles because Aegon Jon Targaryen and Daenarys are waiting for him. Drogon and Rhaegal are eating on the burned carcasses of cows. Joarra hisses at the two Dragons desiring some of their meat.

Tyrion shoves Joarra by the nose, "Stop it you greedy red bitch you ate a few hours ago…By the gods and old and new I swear this Dragon has a bottomless pit for a stomach…" Tyrion looks at Dany and Jon, Jon because he prefers calling him that name. "What is wrong the two of you look as of you lost your best friends…Has something happened?"

Daenarys speaks up, "In a manner of speaking…" She looks at Jon.

"We need to show you something…"

"You are making me nervous…What is it?"

"Better we show you…" Dany says taking his hand.

Tyrion follows them to New Castle. He is lead to Arya's room in the castle. "What is all this?"

"Tyrion!"

His stretch recognizing the voice of the man with his face bandaged, "Jaime?"

"Yes its me…My crimes have finally caught up with me…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "I just left you at Casterly Rock…Is this some type of sick joke…"

Dany places a hand on his shoulder, "I wish it were…This is your brother…"

"Why is his face bandaged?" Tyrion looks at Jon, "Someone answer me!" He demands.

"Arya!" Jaime says the pain evident in his words.

"Arya broke his legs and removed the skin from his face…" Jon finally says speaking up, "She assumed his identity and is going south to kill Cersei so we believe."

Tyrion stumbles backwards and sits down. He shakes his head, "She sounded like him…Talked and moved like him…How could I not see through that…She even had a golden hand…" Tyrion looks up as Jaime raises his fake hand. "What kind of monster has she become…That bitch will pay for this, in fire!" Tyrion jumps up and starts for the door, but Aegon blocks his path. "Get out of my way Jon!"

"If you harm my sister…Then I will kill you and that I do not want…"

"You do what you must and so will I…"

"Tyrion!" Jaime coughs and Maester Caullyn rushes to his side, "I must ask you all to leave…He needs his rest…"

Jaime raises his hand and waves for Tyrion, "Tyrion! Come here…"

"I am here big brother…"

"I caused this…I shoved her brother from that tower…and this is my punishment." He starts breathing heavy, "I ask…I ask you to let this go…No…no…more bloodshed….Let it end with Cersei…let there be peace between the Houses…" He passes out.

"Jaime! Jaime!"

"Its alright he is just sleeping…"

"Can you fix his face?" Tyrion asks looking at the Maester.

"There is a lot of damage…His face could heal on its own…Skin can grow back very slowly…There are treatments for such…"

"Send for help from the Citadel I will pay…Just get it done…"

"Tyrion!" Daenarys says.

He looks at her, "Leave me alone with my brother…"

 **Daenarys**

She starts walking, "Of all the times to do this…"

"Believe me I was thinking about running him through with Lightbringer or cutting off his legs…"

"The blood has to stop at some point…"

"Have you forgiven all those who wronged you and your family?" She looks at him, then she runs to a corner and vomits. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine…" She looks at him and smiles, "All expecting mothers go through the morning sickness…Most at least…"

"Expecting?" She smiles as he walks up to her. "Do you mean I am going to be a father…"

"Yes my Prince that was Promised to me…"

Aegon scoops her up and spins her around, "Thank you the Mother of my Dragon…"

Varys clears his throat drawing their attention, "We have received word from the Maester in Gulltown…The Lost Legion has arrived in King's Landing…"

The Lords gather in the main hall. Eddison and the men of the Night's Watch had already left for the Nightfort and supplies to rebuild Castle Black are already heading North. The Unsullied will set sail immediately and land near Rosby. The Dothraki will march back south and make camp on the Gold Road. Daenarys and Jon plan to head for Winterfell first to marry then fly to the Capital. When they arrive that will be the signal for the Lost Legion to attack. "What of Lord Tyrion…Will he be accompany you?" Lord Varys asks.

"Of course I will!" They all look and watch as he enters the main hall.

"Please continue…"

"We will use the Dragons to blow a hole in the city wall…"

"That is a brilliant plan…" Sansa says speaking up, "But we are dealing with Cersei Lannister…We all know what she did to the High Sparrow and the Tyrells…What is to stop her from doing that to the people of the city…"

The main hall erupts into murmurs of concern, "Lady Stark is right…My sister is drunk with power…She may even try to lull us into a sense of security by surrendering the Iron Throne…Then blow up the Red Keep with all of us in it…" Tyrion says, "Best to prepare for the worst…Just to be safe we should burn the castle down…"

Daenarys looks at Tyrion, "For months you were against this and now you wish to melt the castle…"

"My sister…Excuse me half sister will play fair…Neither should we…"

"If she offers a truce hold her captive…She won't blow the castle up if she is in it…" Sansa says speaking up again. "From what I know of her she values her own hide above all others…"

The meeting is dismissed and Tyrion pulls Daenarys aside, "When you take the city I will resign as Hand of the King…"

"Why?"

"Jaime has always been there for me…It is time I be there for him…" Daenarys bends down

and kisses Tyrion on the forehead . "Promise me you will visit me as often as you can…"

He nods, "Of course…Come let us put an end to this long game…"

 **Winterfell**

Bran sits in his wheel chair waiting with Missandei, Sam, and Gilly who holds baby Sam as the three Dragons land in the god's wood. "Welcome home…"

"I have everything set up for the wedding…"

"The Northern Lords are coming up the river they will be here soon. Bran looks at Tyrion, "Lord may we speak in private when you have time?"

"Of course…"

The Castle is bustling as the servants make the last minute arrangements for the wedding. Bran and Tyrion speak in his room. "I am sorry about your brother…"

Tyrion nods, "That is kind of you to say…Considering."

Bran smiles, "If I had listened to my mother perhaps I would still be walking…At any rate …I called you for two reasons…Number one your Brother was on Arya's list of people to kill…"

Tyrion grunts, "Am I on that list?"

"If you were would be talking right now…." He smiles an nods, "The other thing is your Tysha…" Tyrion stops and stares at Bran as if frozen in time. "She didn't die and nor was she a whore…Your brother…"

"I know what my brother did…."

` "She lives in Old Town working as a healer under the name Jenna…She is raising your son Tyrion who trains to be a sell sword…"

Tears slide down his face, "I have a son? How do you know he is my son?"

"When you meet him you will see."

Later Bronn meets with Yohn Royce, "You wished to speak with me my Lord?"

"Robin Arryn is not taking the news of his father's death very well…He will recall the Knights of the Vale and declare war on the North…The Raven is on its way…"

Yohn Royce frowns, "Why would Lord Robin…" He pauses as it clicks. "Are you saying Robin is not the son of Jon Arryn?"

"He is the bastard of Petyr Baelish…Lysa Arryn and Baelish met each other often…Especially when my uncle was taking care of business for the King…I think you will make a better Lord of the Vale than Robin…Like his mother he is touched in the head…When the Raven arrives I will destroy the note…I can ask my sister to make it look like an accident…"

He nods, "Yes do it…"

 **Daenarys**

"Is it true?" Missandei asks alone in Dany's room as she prepares for the wedding. She laces up Dany's dress.

"Yes I am going to be a mother…Again!"

"I am happy for you…"

Daenarys looks at Missandei, "What about your happiness…"

"My place is at your side…"

"You seem to have another suitor…In the form of Sir Davos…"

"I am in love with Grey Worm and I cannot do that to him…Just because he…"

She finishes dressing and when she exits the room. Sir Jorah is waiting, "May I give you away Khaleesi?"

Daenarys smiles and kisses him on the cheek, "I would be honored…" The wedding is conducted in the tradition of the seven before the weeping tree in the god's wood. The Northern Lords are present to bare witness of the union. As Daenarys and Aegon Jon Targaryen say their vows Sansa stares at Sandor. Tormund and Brienne had married in White Harbor in secret.

Later they sit in the main hall and feast. Gifts and well wishes are given to the bride and groom. Finally Daenarys and Aegon go the bed room with everyone pounding their fists on the tables.

 **Sansa**

When everyone is asleep Sansa sneaks out of her room and goes to Sandor. She taps lightly on the door and he opens it. They start kissing, "Promise me you will never hurt me…"

"Never!" He scoops her up and carries Sansa to the bed. Unlike her first time with Ramsey this is more affectionate and there is passion. Later she lies in his chest listening to his breathing. "I can't believe we just did that…"

"Believe it…" Sansa replies playing with his chest hair.

"How can monster like me wind up with the most beautiful woman in the world…"

She looks at him and caresses his face, "Do you ever again refer to yourself as a monster or a dog…You are my man now…and I am yours…"

"I don't want you to settle…"

She smiles, "After Joffrey and Ramsey…Believe me I am not settling…I know with you I am perfectly safe…" They make love again.

The next day the Northern allies march out of Winterfell to take the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister.

 **King's Landing – Cersei**

"Has there been any change?" Cersei asks to the Lords in command of her army. The Golden Company had arrived and is in a standoff against the Lost Legion.

"No your Grace…They have not made a move against the Golden Company…"

"This standoff must end…" That is when Tycho Nestaros enters the Solar of the Hand of the King. "Lord Tychos…I was not expecting you…"

"Really…The Lost Legion is at your door threatening the Golden Company…And I hear you ordered them to kill the Iron Born…"

"A necessary evil…Euron Greyjoy could not be trusted…"

"And yet you could have used him in this fight against Legion…They have never lost a battle…On land or sea…I backed you because you bought results…Perhaps that was a mistake…"

"All is not lost…You will be paid in full…and how about I throw in a bonus…Fresh Dragon parts…"

"You believe you can still pull out a victory?"

"I can…"

"How?"

"The Dragon Queen has eyes and ears even here in the Capital I cannot take a chance, but know this I will be triumphant in the end…"

"For now I will wait and watch…"

A man enters and whispers into her ear, "Bring him to me now!" She looks around, "Lord Qyburn please see Lord Tychos to his quarters…Will you join me for dinner…"

"Of course…" Cersei adopts an emotionless expression as her lover and father of her dead children enters. "Jaime…I'm surprised you are here…"

"I need to speak with you in private…It is urgent…"

"Leave us…" Everyone departs the room, Gregor is the last to leave. "So did they defeat the army of the dead? Is the Dragon Bitch alive?"

"Is that how you greet me?"

"Why did you come back?"

"We have unfinished business…"

She sneers, "Is that how you refer to what we have…"

"Have! So in your mind there is still a we…I love you Cersei…but you betrayed me…More than once…With Lancel…"

"We agreed to never bring that up again!" She replies interrupting.

"What do you want Cersei me or the Iron Throne?"

"I can have both…"

"No you can't…The Dragon Queen is coming with the North and now the Lost Legion from what I hear…I love you but no more lies…No more secrets…We have one chance to save ourselves will you take it?"

"Before I answer…tell me what is left her allies and their armies?"

"I don't have an exact count…But she lost over half her Dothraki…a thousand Northmen, About twenty thousand Knights of the Vale, a few hundred Wildlings…She still has a sizable army at her back…Also Jon Snow is not Eddard Stark's Bastard…He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark…"

"How is that possible?"

"They were in love…Rhaegar had his marriage annulled and he married Lyanna in secret…I saw him he used a magic sword to defeat the Night King…"

"And Tyrion…How did he get a Dragon."

"Apprantly he is part Targaryen…The Mad King raped our mother while father served as Hand of the King…" He stares Cersei who thinks in silence. "Cersei…Tyrion has spoken on our behalf…If we bend the knee she will allow us to return to Casterly in peace…"

"Do you trust him?"

"Tyrion wouldn't lie or trick me as you did…" He waits for a response but none comes, "So dear sister what will it be?"

"I chose us…We surrender and bend the knee…Then as we leave we blow up the Red Keep with the rest of the Wild Fire…"

"Interesting plan

"Its brilliant…"

"What about Tyrion…"

"We can have men sneak him out of the castle or you ask for another ride on his Dragon…"

Jaime nods and leans forward on the desk, "Before I agree to this plan…answer me one thing…Are you really pregnant?"

"How can you even ask me that?"

"You lied about sending the troops North and you called me the dumbest Lannister ever…Tyrion is of the opinion you may be lying…So if we are going to be together…No more lies, tricks, and secret plans…We make decisions together or I walk away again…"

Cersei sighs, "Tyrion always was too smart for his own good…There is no baby…I said that to keep you loyal…" She stands up and walks around the desk. "I love you…"

"And I love you…"

They hug holding each other tight, then Cersei flinches after she feels a sharp cold pain. She steps back to find a dagger in her stomach with Jaime's hand wrapped around the Dragon Bone hilt. Blood starts to fall down her dress and legs. She looks into his green eyes which are now grey. "I knew you weren't pregnant I just wanted to hear you say it…" Cersei frowns, because Jaime's voice has changed to that of a young woman's. Then he reaches up and removes his face.

"No Jaime Lannister, wouldn't betray you like this…But Arya Stark wearing his face would kill you…You all thought I was dead…Why? Did you see my lifeless body…No! I trained with the Faceless Men in Braavos and now I came for my revenge…You are in too much pain to scream…So that one was for Lady my Sister's Dire Wolf…"

Arya removes the Dagger and stabs Cersei in a new place, "This is for making my sister say all those nasty things…" She withdraws the dagger again and stabs her for a third time. "That one was for allowing your demon spawn to beat my sister…" Once again she stabs Cersei, "This one is for my brother Robb and his wife…" She withdraws the dagger and pauses, "And this is for my father…" With a wide swipe Arya slits her throat and Cersei Lannister is no more. Arya looks down at Cersei lying in a pool of her own blood. Then the bells start to ring.

 **Qyburn**

Qyburn rushes to the tower of the Hand where the Queen is talking with Jaime. Gregor Clegane is standing by the door. "The time has come my friend…the Lost Legion is attacking the Golden Company…" Gregor opens the door and when they walk in both Qyburn and Gregor freeze in their tracks. Cersei is dead on the floor with multiple stab wounds and her throat slit.

"No! My Queen!" Gregor yells.

Qyburn bends down to pick up Jaime Lannister's face. "A Faceless Man…Come my friend…We must leave with all haste before it is too late…"

"Where is the Queen?" One of the men of the Queen's Guard asks.

"The Queen has been assassinated by a Faceless Man who wore Jaime Lannister's face…Come with us…"

"We are knights of the crown…We cannot follow you…" Gregor steps forward and places his hand on his sword. "No my friend…Let them go…We have our own escape rout…"

"Do you have an escape plan…" Sir Tomas asks.

"Yes I do…"

"Then I will go with you…"

They go to his lab as Qyburn wants some of his experiments. "Grab that chest and you those scrolls…" When Gregor turns his back the Sir Tomas removes a dagger and stabs Qyburn in the back. "That is for helping that crazy bitch…"

"Gre…Gre…"

Gregor Clegane turns just in time to see Arya remove Sir Tomas' face and slit Qyburn's throat. "The North remembers!" She screams running for the door and locking it. Meanwhile several ships burn in the bay sinking, while the Golden Company retreats heading for open water. Three Dragons roar flying in the air and they blow holes in the walls of the city.

 **Jorah**

Jorah rides beside Naro and Yohn Royce with the Dothraki and the Knight's of the Vale. " ** _Remember only kill those who take up arms against us…"_** He says in Dothraki, **_"CHARGE!"_** They ride down the hill towards the city howling, screaming, and chanting. They enter through the city at the gap made by Joarra. People run and scream as the Dothraki and Knights of the Vale cut down Lannister men and men of the City Watch. They ride through the street of steel, flea bottom, and the market fighting the Lannister men and the gold cloaks.

 **Aegon**

. Meanwhile Aegon flies Rhaegal towards the Dragonpit where Cersei has men hiding with scorpions. " ** _Dracarys_!" **Stone burns as he dives on the ancient structure blasting it in Dragonfire.Then Rhaegal is directed back towards the sea gate where the soldiers of the Last Legion are landing to attack the Red Keep through the hole made by Drogon.

When Jon dismounts his Dragon, Rhaegal joins Drogon and Joarra in the air. Jon leads the assault into the Red Keep. Sandor, Gendry, Tormund, and Dondarrion are with him, but Sandor breaks away from the group to go looking for his brother.

 **Arya**

 **"** Let's slit their throats and be done with it." A guard says to the other man.

"That is brave…" They turn to find Arya standing behind her. "Two big strong men picking on helpless women…"

"Well now things are looking up…" They draw their sword and when Arya draws Needle they laugh, "What are going to do with that toothpick little girl?"

"Stick you with the pointy end…" The man laughs and swings at Arya who dances to the side and thrusts Needle into the man's leg. He roars and swings again, this time Arya draws her dagger and cuts off the man's sword hand then she stabs him in the throat with Needle and throws her dagger killing the other man.

"Who are you?" Elia Sand asks.

"Arya Stark of Winterfell…My House is aligned with Daenarys Targaryen…We are attacking the city…" When she is free Elia rushes to Tyene.

"Ty…"

"Momma!"

Arya takes them to safe place and starts to tend to them both. "Bathe and eat…I will stand guard."

 **Sandor**

Sandor impales a man on his sword and kicks another in his chest. Then he steps on his head. He fights his way towards the throne room and finds his brother Gregor. "Gregor!" He beheads the man he is fighting and looks at Sandor. "The time has come brother…"

Gregor cuts a man in half and starts walking towards his brother. Their swords hit with a resounding clang. This time neither Robert nor Tywin is there to stop them. Gregor manages to punch Sandor in the face. He responds by knocking his helmet off his head. "Dam you are dog ugly…" Sandor says.

"I am going to kill you slowly brother by fire…"

"And I am going to cut you apart piece by piece…"

They roar and attack at the same when their swords hit they shatter on impact. They try to stab each other with broken parts of their swords. With their free hands they stop each other and wrestle to stab each other. Gregor leans back raising his legs and flips Sandor over. Gregor straddles him and starts to choke him. "I guess I win little brother…"

That is when Gregor's throat is slit from behind. Blood squirts everywhere and he hits the floor. Sandor shoves Gregor's dead body off him and sits up to find Arya standing over him. "I really thought you had him…I guess I owe Gendry a gold Dragon…"

"Is this the part where you kill me?"

She stares at him for a few seconds, then she sheaths her dagger. "Sansa told me what you did for her…And traveling with you I learned a few things…So no, I'm not going to kill you…"

"I appreciate that…"

 **Arya**

The last of the Lannister men surrender and the battle to take the city is over. Arya is in disguise walking through the streets when a Raven flies up to her. She tries to ignore the bird , but it keeps following her then she remembers Bran. The Raven has a note on its leg. She takes it and reads.

 ** _Arya…Robin Arryn is Petyr Baelish's bastard…He wants to recall the Knights of the Vale and make war on us…Make it look like an accident…_**

 ****Arya smiles, collects her things, and steals a horse to immediately head for the Eyrie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. May Your Reign Be Long

Over the next few days the Unsullied patrol the streets to keep down crime and keep order in the city. What is left of the Lannister army pledges itself to Tyrion. Meanwhile preparations are made for the coronation of Daenarys Targaryen as Queen. The plan is to have the Coronation on the tourney grounds so that the people can attend.

"You wished to see me your Grace?" Sam Tarly says entering the solar.

"Yes please be seated…" Daenarys takes a deep breath before speaking. "This is about your father and brother…They fought for the Lannisters against the Tyrells."

"Lady Olenna has always been generous to our family…I cannot believe my father would betray her…"

"Yes…I faced them and all the Lannister men on the battlefield…I gave them all the ultimatum to bend the knee…" She pauses.

A tear slides down Sam's face, "You executed them for not bending the knee." Sam says in a sad tone of voice.

"I burned them…"

Sam takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from his eyes. "My brother…He…he never stood up for me. My father he…he threatened my life…Go to the wall or die…The Night's Watch will make a man of you…"

"Jon told me you killed a White Walker…and a Thenn. Those are not the actions of a coward or a weakling…"

"That is kind of you to say…"

Daenarys takes his hand, "I don't know if you aware or not, but the Night's Watch has recently implemented a law concerning nobles…If all the male heirs are dead and the only one left is with the Watch he can be excused from the Watch by a declaration from the Lord Commander…I spoke with Lord Commander Tollet and he has signed the document…All it needs is your signature and you will become the new Lord of Horn Hill…"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes…The realm needs good men like you…"

The day of the Coronation finally arrives and Daenarys is dressed in a black and red dress with a silver Dragon chain around her neck. "By the will of the gods and the people...I crown Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…First of her name…Queen of the Eastern Freeholds…Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms…Queen of Westeros…" The High Septon places a Dragon crown on her head. "May her reign be long!" The High Septon says and those gathered repeat his words.

Daenarys extends her hand to Aegon. He stands before her and takes a knee. "I Daenarys Targaryen Queen of the East and the West do hereby bestow upon my husband Aegon Jon Targayen the title of King Regent and High Protector of the realm…and Lord Commander of the Royal army…"

"May his reign be long!" The High Septon says and the people gathered repeat the words. The feast is held on the tourney grounds. Gifts are given and oaths are given to the new Queen. Afterwards they go to the throne room so that the Queen can make a few declarations.

"Sir Jorah Mormont…Come forward…" He steps forward and bows, "My friend you have served me well…And I will continue to need your council…Will you become my Hand?"

"With all my heart your Grace…"

She places the badge of office on his shirt. Varys is reinstated as Master of Whispers. Sir Davos is made Master of Ships. She grants Gendry the name Baratheon and makes him the Lord of Storm's End and the Warden of the Stormlands. Bronn at Tyrion's request is made Lord of High Garden and Warden of the South.

 **The Eyrie – Arya/Robin Arryn**

 **"** When Yohn Royce returns to the vale I want him placed in a sky cell for disobeying my command." Robin says to the Maester.

"Of course my Lord, but might I advise caution. We cannot go to war against the Starks…They are your family…"

"They murdered my Uncle Petyr…They will pay in blood!" He yells.

"Of course my Lord…"

Later Robin is taking a bath washing himself off. The bath is large as it had been specially built for his mother by his father at Lysa's request. He doesn't notice Arya rising up out of the water, she is naked. She grabs him and holds his head under the water. He struggles, but she is too strong. Soon he stops struggling and is still. Arya gets out of the water dries herself off and slips out of the room unseen. When the servants come to check on him they scream after finding him floating in the water.

A Raven is sent to the Capital and Daenarys appoints Yohn Royce the Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East. Meanwhile Arya makes her way back to the Capital. "I hear you are Lord of the Stormlands…"

"Arya!"

They hug, "Where did you go?"

"Can't tell you…"

There is an awkward silence, "So what happened to you after we parted company?" Gendry asks.

"I got away from the Brotherhood…"

"I heard you killed all the Freys and Cersei…"

"That was me…"

"So Jacqen trained you then?"

Arya just smiles, "You leaving for Storm's End?"

"Well not until I choose a House Council…A Maester, a Guard Captain and all the rest…"

"I can help you…If you want."

He smiles, "I would like that…"Arya spends the next few days helping Gendry make appointments and she sends a letter to Old Town asking for a new Maester for Storn's End. As they spend time together the two become closer. Then one night Arya pays Gendry a visit and they make love. A week later Gendry asks Jon's permission for Arya's hand. A small wedding is held and then the two leave for Storm's End. By the time Arya reaches the castle she is expecting their first child. They name him Eddard Baratheon.

 **Daenarys and Jon**

To keep the Dragons from running amuck through the countryside Daenarys, Jon, and Tyrion take them to Dragonstone where they can fly free without harming anyone. The Volcano had fallen still and is now sleeping. To keep them on the island Daenarys had thousands of sheep, goats, and cattle, so that they won't go looking for food on the mainland.

They would visit and fly on the Dragons every three months. Daenarys was able to make the first trip but by the second she was heavy pregnant and the Maester insisted she stay in bed. The second month of the following year she gave birth to a son they named Aemon Targaryen the second of his name.

 **Tyrion**

Before he settled Joarra on the island Tyrion flies to Old Town to look for Tysha. He lands the Dragon outside the city and feeds it so that it won't wonder off. Then he heads into the city. Tysha is working as a healer and has a shop tending to the poor. "Hello Tysha!" She looks up at Tyrion, then she returns to her work.

"How did you find me?" She coldly asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

She gives the young boy another spoon of medicine, "I am not the liar remember…"

He sighs, "I am truly sorry about that…"

Sorry for what?" She asks raising her voice, "Sorry I was called a whore…Sorry your father's men took turns on me…"

"I should have believed you…"

"I should have said no to your brother…"

"I still love you…"

"That is your misfortune…"

"And you love me too…"

She walks up to him and slaps him, "Don't tell me how I feel!"

"Then tell me…tell me about our son…" She stops and looks at him. A young man with white gold hair practices the sword with a Bravosi sword master. Tysha took some of the silver so that her son could train to become a sell sword and maybe have a better life than she. He fights his teacher with two swords. The boy looks like a tall version of Tyrion.

He disarms the Bravosi by sandwiching his sword and knocking it from his hand. "Dead again…"

"The student has become the teacher…"

Tysha clears her throat, "Mother…" He pauses when he sees the short man his mother has often described to him.

"Tytos…meet your father…Lord Tyrion Lannister…"

He walks up to him and kneels down in front of him. "I have often dreamed of this moment…Part of me wants to punch you in the face…The other wants to give you a hug…"

"Well…I would appreciate it if you went with the second choice…"

"I told you Ty…you get your quick tongue from him…"

Tytos grabs Tyrion and they hug, "Father!" Then Tyrion takes his son to meet Joarra. He takes them both for a ride on the Dragon. Five days later Tyrion remarries Tysha and he takes them to Casterly Rock. When they arrive Jaime is waiting for them as Tyrion had him moved by ship to Casterly Rock. Tytos is immediately legitimized and a year later Tyrion takes them to the Capital to meet the Queen.

 **Sansa, Sandor, and Bran**

Despite her marriage to Sandor, Sansa remains as the Lady of Winterfell and Queen Regent of the North. The line of succession is a problem as Bran is not married and has no heirs. Jon is a Targaryen now. Sansa does not want her family name to vanish. So Sandor agrees to name their first child Rickon Stark and he is made heir of Winterfell. Their second son which is born after their daughter Catelyn is named Jordan Clegane and made Lord of Clegane's Keep. Like their father all five of their children are freakishly big. Both Sansa's daughters Catelyn and Lyanna are wild like their aunt Arya, so they are sent to ward at Storm's End.

Their youngest son Benjen Clegane is more like his Uncle Bran. He is a warg and a greenseer so Bran takes the young man under his wing. Bran dies at the age of fifty and his nephew Benjen takes his place as the three eyed Raven. Benjen leaves home after his Uncle dies and is never heard from again.

 **Brienne Tormund Podrik and Bronn**

After everything is settled Sansa releases Brienne from her service. So she takes her husband Tormund to the Island of Tarth to meet her father. Lord Tarth takes Tormund under his wing and teaches him to be a proper Lord. Brienne and Tormund have seven children together four boys and three girls. All are strong and big like their parents.

Bronn eventually marries and has five daughters and one son. He names his son Tyrion Blackwater. House Blackwater rules the reach for many generations to come. Eventually Podrik is knighted and becomes one of the most famous knights of the realm. Eventually he retires, marries, and becomes the Lord of House Payne. Podrik has seven sons and four daughters with his wife. One of his daughters becomes engaged to Bronn's son Tyrion.

 **Yara and Theon**

Yara becomes Queen of the Iron Isles. She marries but maintains the name of Greyjoy. She has three daughters and two sons. Many years later Theon leaves and joins the Night's Watch. Eventually he becomes Lord Commnader. Eddison Tollet had slipped on the steps and broke his neck when he was older. The reconstruction of Castle Black was finished under Theon and the Watch grew and prospered under his command.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for reading this I hope you liked it those who gave reviews thanks…I know many of you didn't like Ghost being sacrificed…In season 7 he didn't have any big scenes they always mentioned him…That is one of the reasons I did what I did…I ran through all the people Jon loves and I considered having Bran say…Take my life to activate the sword…I know many fans found him bland last season, but I couldn't do it…

Jon and Sansa aren't that close so you can't sacrifice her…Arya yes but hell no

Um Sam…again hell no…and Daenarys I also considered…but again hell no…I hope they don't in the next season…In life I like animals, I hate animal cruelty, but I will never place an animal's life over a human beings so while I love Ghost…You know…

I did consider making Ghost a companion of Bran's but then I would still be stuck with who to sacrifice to activate Lightbringer…I used that plot because it is mentioned in things I have read and in a few fanfic stories so

Um many fans on face book expressed wanting to see Tormund and Brienne get together me as well so that is why I did that…

A few things I wrote in another Fanfic came true in season seven like Arya finishing off the Freys…I bought back the children of the forest because I was like that cannot be all of them…

Anyway tell me what think or what you would have done differently…Peace out


End file.
